


证据

by romasky



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romasky/pseuds/romasky
Summary: LOFTER旧文搬运





	证据

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER旧文搬运

上

安全屋像与外部环境隔绝开来，以一种突兀的姿态矗立在那儿，秋雨绵绵，整个街区都显得相当昏暗阴冷，吉姆·普里度看了看表，七点差一刻，离麦克法蒂恩去找他刚过去八个钟头。吉姆是外勤人员，但他还是听说了一些圆场的权力倾轧，老总病了，越来越不可理喻，大家都盼着他下台。但他还是回答麦克说他会去。

那一阵，吉姆很少见到比尔。圆场搞到了大鱼，比尔透露给他了一些内情，多少有点违反原则，但是比尔不管那些。除了老总，圆场高层为那条大鱼着迷，比尔整天忙活，吉姆被冷落了，但每次比尔来找他，总会以加倍的热情拥抱他，往往刚进门就急不可待地与他接吻，好像吉姆是他的救命稻草，是巨大泥潭里唯一一缕清风。窗外的雪光把屋里映得很亮，窗帘上紫色条纹落下的影子贴在比尔宽阔的背部，不管比尔的动作如何激烈，那紫色的阴影总是牢牢地沾在他身上，像是某种具有隐喻的封印。浓密的额发垂下来，吉姆费力地把那些头发拨到比尔耳后，捧住比尔的脸，他睁大眼睛，看到比尔脸上浮现出极致欢愉的表情，那一刻，他也被感染了，他忘记了那些不快，忘记了那个水手男孩，忘记了画室里的女模特，忘记了安，他只感到羞耻、下’流、堕落，然而还恨堕落得不够。

比尔总使他觉得受辱，比尔和他的那些情人，男人和女人。他不需要使用间谍技巧也知道那些人的存在，他甚至撞见过他们中的一两个。比尔似乎对自己的风流沾沾自喜，但私底下，吉姆感觉到并非如此，有时候他觉得比尔只是非常疲累，像在完成一项超出了他能力的巨大的工程。即便如此，他仍不知道要以一种什么样的姿态和其他人分享比尔。只有当情‘潮席卷过他那间小小的公寓，吉姆才确切感到他们之间的亲密情谊。

他亲吻比尔的脸颊、宽阔的下颌、他的胸膛，他一面亲吻，一面关注着比尔的反应。在他的注视下，比尔完全失控了，这时候他那雄狮般的夸张的俊美外表破碎了，流露出脆弱和怯弱的神态，吉姆仍旧不断地亲吻他，给他安慰，给他一个避风的港湾，这么做时，他心想，他们是不是也为比尔做了同样的事？还是他和他们多少有些不同？

吉姆·普里度走进位于圣詹姆斯的公寓，他按一般的约定在门上敲了三下，两长一短，麦克开的门，老总在楼上等他，他没见到房子里有别人。老总给他倒了酒，他喝下了，烈酒烧着他的喉咙，像一条火舌蹿进他的胸腔，他无暇留意周围的环境，老总一开始的话就抓住了他的注意力。事后回忆起来，他只记得屋里很暗，窗帘是拉紧的，老总穿着一条像是睡袍的衣服。他耐心地听完了那个“坏苹果”理论，隔着满桌的文件、档案、和彩笔，看向老总。老总却根本没怎么看他，而是专注于乱糟糟的桌面，将“锅匠”、“裁缝”、“士兵”一个个推到他面前。吉姆注意到，他用皇后表示“裁缝”，不禁想，老总也看出比尔身上具有某种女性气质吗？

老总不像疯了，吉姆在心里忖度，没有狂态，相反，非常平静，专注，深沉，但他说的那一切都像疯言疯语。圆场的高层有只“鼹鼠”，就在五个人之中。这有可能吗？过去几十年里不断有“鼹鼠”被抓获，未来也将如此，但是就在那五个人中也有一只，比尔·海顿可能是鼹鼠，这怎么可能？

如果他真的那么惊讶，那么难以置信，如果他真的觉得老总老糊涂了，为了保住王位而陷入癫狂，那么他为什么不走开、撒手不管？他是想反驳，还是想验证？

他异常紧张。去执行“证据行动”前，吉姆去了圆场，等了很久，终于在走廊上逮到比尔，比尔有些惊讶，他说他想和他单独谈谈。比尔看了看表，问他能不能等几天，他说他就要走了，比尔有些警觉地看了他一眼，答应道：“好吧，那好吧，我去你的公寓找你。”吉姆想当时他的脸上一定流露出了不快的神色，因为比尔很快改口道：“或者你去我那里，等着我，好吗？”

于是吉姆想先找乔治·史迈利谈谈，好告诉他老总疯了，但史迈利不在国内。铎比、布兰德也不在，大家仿佛各有各忙。这五个人当中，他只试图说服史迈利，因为史迈利是老总那一线的人，又或者是因为安的缘故。

安并不是比尔喜欢的类型，她太富于魅力了，但比尔还是对安出手了，不过也没准是安挑的头。论魅力，安和比尔旗鼓相当。也许获得安的青睐和追求，让比尔更有征服感，否则他为什么要把这事说出去？比尔总是以一种胜利者的轻佻方式向同事吹嘘他的风流韵事，而流言飞来飞去，总会飞进吉姆的耳朵里。太具有表演性了，吉姆觉得。

安开的门，告诉他史迈利出差了，他认出了门口的那双鞋。比尔的鞋。他好久没在私下里见过比尔了，比尔休假了，但一直没来找他， **那是因为他在安这儿** 。安让比尔换上了史迈利的拖鞋，吉姆想，还让他上了史迈利的床。

比起嫉妒来，吉姆更多的感到痛苦。他太常觉得痛苦了。

他麻木地向安问好，想着比尔这时就在楼上，听着他和安谈话，嘴里便像含着铁钉似的，一阵涩意。

之后他去了比尔家。谢天谢地，至少家里没别人。吉姆脱下外套和长裤，躺在比尔的床上，将腿架在床边的椅子上。 **而现在比尔正躺在安的床上** 。比尔知道他在楼下，但那并没有败坏他的兴致。比尔家里并没有浓重的艺术家的氛围，只在墙上挂了一两副别人的画，吉姆自己倒保有一副比尔的画，是比尔的自画像，他从没有挂出来，但很喜欢，那时候比尔还很年轻，狮鬃毛般的头发在光下是金色的。比尔的书架上摆放有一张他们的合影，也是很多年前的照片了，比尔搬过两次家，每次搬家后都记得将这张照片摆出来。吉姆远远地看着照片，照片里他笑得很自然，坦然面对镜头，而比尔侧脸看着他——和通常的情况正好相反。

一九三八年，吉姆在牛津念书时还没有没有明确的政治立场，什么讲座都去听一听，无论是左派的还是右派的。现在想起来，他很怀疑自己是出于什么原因才会坐在一个又一个会场里听那些发言，也许是因为孤独。他没有亲戚，也没有朋友，像个孤儿，又是个异乡人。他在板球队认识了比尔，不过没给对方留下太多印象。后来他在人民俱乐部和比尔真正结识，那是个共产主义者的辩论场。比尔问他有什么烦心事吗，他回答说没有，于是比尔把他带回了宿舍，他们一起喝了很多酒，酒精使他情难自禁，而比尔从头到尾都情绪奔放，向四周围辐射他的魅力。

吉姆和比尔是截然不同的两类人，他安静而严肃，总像在思考什么烦心事。他的某种特质吸引了比尔，但究竟是何种特质却很难说。也许是一种和比尔相左的气质，一种安静的，趋于有序而非混乱的性格，正好和比尔的好动、兴奋、爱冒险达成微妙的平衡。他们像磁体的两极一样，相互吸引。

不管怎样，比尔给他的导师范夏维写了推荐信，把吉姆引荐到圆场。

那天晚上他们只是相互厮磨，没有更进一步。他斜卧在沙发上，满是醉意，而比尔欠身看向他，高大的身体投下浓重的影子，像一头雄狮笼罩了他。他伸手抚摸比尔的脸，带着天然的微笑，像偷吃禁果前的夏娃，他当时的样子对比尔来说一定充满了诱惑力，因为比尔立刻露出情难自禁的神态。那天晚上，吉姆非常大胆。是比尔敲开了他的外壳。

这之后他们形成了一种亲密的关系。虽然吉姆仍旧是个孤独的人，没有别的女朋友或男朋友，只有比尔。

吉姆等了很久，他睡了过去，直到听到钥匙转动的声音才醒转来，他看向门口，比尔走进来，看上去有些兴奋，也有些疑虑。吉姆对他笑了笑。比尔似乎犹豫了一下，随后却向受了鼓励似的，很快脱去了衣服，赤’裸地走到床边。吉姆觉得进展太快了，简直有些可笑，比尔以为他是来求爱的，这真是侮辱。但他什么也没说。比尔走到床边，跪了下来，“你在干嘛，比尔？”他问，心想，他还有体力吗？他是性爱狂？性成瘾者？

比尔低头亲了亲他放在床边的手。

吉姆抬起手，抚摸比尔的脸，神色忧郁，像个雕塑家在研究人的头骨，比尔被他弄笑了。他将手指探入比尔嘴中，比尔便开始吮吸他，眼角还是含着柔和的戏谑笑意。之后他们开始做‘爱。一遍又一遍地，直到两人都精疲力尽。他具有运动员的体魄，但比尔总是压制住他，使他以一种别扭不舒服的姿势雌伏在身下。吉姆忍不住又开始想起安来。比尔也是这样爱抚安吗，光是想，就让他像被烫到似的哆嗦起来。比尔握住他的阴茎，头埋在他的肩上，含混地问：“怎么了，吉姆，又想要了吗？你还不满足，对不对？”说着，比尔像个喝醉了酒的人，吃吃地笑起来。吉姆碰到他的下体，发现比尔又勃起了，他轻轻地抚摸着。安没有满足他吗，吉姆想，他怎么仍这么有精神。比尔一下下地亲着他的鬓角和眼睛，像只热情的小狗，咻咻的鼻息喷在他脸畔。他抬起另一只手，搂住比尔的头，抓了一把比尔的头发，将头发绕在手指上。

“老总怎么了？”吉姆突然问。

“什么？为什么这么问？”比尔停止了亲吻。

他故作轻松：“到处都是谣言。他和波西斗得很厉害吗？”

比尔想了一阵，回答道：“我不知道老总怎么了，他这也不信，那也不信，凡是我们干的事，他都要反对，我们获得的消息，他都要质疑。他质疑“巫术”，质疑“梅林”。他好像觉得我们上当了。也许因为他感到自己离权力越来越远，也许他就是单纯的厌恶波西。”

吉姆仿佛感到喉咙被堵住了，而比尔又开始亲他。比尔不知道他正如临深渊。他不怕被深渊瞪视，只害怕比尔在深渊里。

“安是怎么回事？”这是他第一次过问他的情人。比尔不高兴地推开他，但只是说：“她是海妖。”

吉姆不为所动，仍旧抚摸着比尔的头发，“她把你迷住了。”

比尔脸上立刻露出轻蔑，“你真的这么想？”一丝冷酷的笑意掠过他的嘴角，但他掩饰住了，最后比尔决定不再辩白。他们安静地听着窗外的风声。

躺了一阵，吉姆从床上爬起来，套上长裤，而比尔又转过身，恋恋地在他身后缠着亲吻他的背部，“你什么时候走？”

“明天。”

比尔紧紧搂住了他的腰，甚至伸手楸他的乳头，“去哪里？又是布拉格？”

他回答道：“这次是斯德哥尔摩。”

比尔像是松了一口气，放开了他，“万事小心。”

吉姆点了点头。出门的时候，他回过头，比尔正注视着他，他们的目光相遇，像两柄剑碰撞在一起，他没头没脑地说：“你是裁缝。”

“那是什么意思？我是裁缝？”

“你是裁缝，乔治·史迈利是乞丐。”

比尔淡然一笑：“是吗？”

在沙热特，并没有人审问他“证据行动”的具体细则，也没人关心老总的“坏苹果”理论，也没人告诉他捷克的情报网受了什么样的冲击，吉姆只知道因为他的失败，老总彻底的失了势，他也出局了。铎比来给了他一笔钱，让他忘掉不可能忘掉的这一切。

比尔始终没有露面。

吉姆用毛巾擦掉了脸上的泪，抬头看向镜子，镜子里的自己像害了热病，整个脸上都湿淋淋的。旅馆房间那绛色的地毯和橘黄色的嵌板，使他感到一阵恶心，像是被什么捏住了喉咙。他从盥洗室走出来。

“比尔没来任何消息吗？”乔治·史迈利坐在他对面问，“连张明信片都没有？”

史迈利不断地用平静而客观的口吻说出刺痛他的话。那次行动一定在他的档案里，但史迈利还是锲而不舍地想从他嘴里挖出东西。而随着史迈利的问题越来越细致，翻来覆去，相互印证，吉姆也越来越深地陷入回忆。

在他被流放到这间学校以后，比尔来过。作为一个被隔离的人，吉姆很难拒绝比尔的邀约。他们正是在史迈利住下的这间旅馆会面，符合比尔胆大妄为的个性。他走进房间时，比尔喝得醉醺醺的和他打了声招呼：“哈罗，吉姆。好久不见。”

他双手插在夹克口袋里，不知该说什么，好半天才回答道：“是啊，比尔。”

比尔说：“过来，让我看看你的伤口。”

他走过去，脱下夹克和衬衣，比尔让他趴在床上。他的伤口仍在化脓，俄国人没有给他很好的治疗，留下了后遗症。但比尔根本没去看他的伤口，他的手顺着他的脊柱往下滑。

“别这样。”

“趴着别动，吉姆。”比尔烦躁地加重了语气：“瞧，我把你弄回来了。”

“铎比怎么知道‘裁缝’？”

比尔随意地道：“从‘梅林来源’。”

吉姆问：“就没人怀疑那可能是真的吗？”

一阵难言的寂静之后，比尔轻声叹道：“怀疑什么，吉姆？这不是你去想的事，忘了这些吧，这跟你有什么关系？”之后他又说：“你就不对周围的一切失望吗？对于我们的无能为力，你不感到挫败吗？”

吉姆仍然不知道该说什么，过了一会儿，他问：“捷克的那两个间谍网怎么样了？”

比尔又激动起来，“省省吧，那不关你的事了！”

为了使谈话继续下去，吉姆领着史迈利走出旅馆，往山上走去，当到达山顶的时候，眼前突然豁然开朗，雾气从山谷中升起来，田野和草地上露水深重，缎带般闪闪发光。吉姆深吸了几口冷空气，背上的旧伤像被拧紧的发条，绞痛了他的肌肉。

他在捷奥边境的森林里吃了两颗子弹，在中枪的七十二个小时以后就开始接受审问。在他们给他打针来克服疼痛的最开始的三天里，他在眩晕之中不断加深着早给自己编好的故事。这个故事里有几道防线，以便在接受审讯的过程中假装出节节溃败的样子，好让对方以为他已经说出了知道的一切，“最后一道防线是那两个间谍网。”

“他们全部被毙了，是不是？”吉姆突然从回忆中挣脱出来，一个一个念出他们的名字，每个名字里都是痛楚和恨意。比尔知道这一切吗？“他们关了多久才被枪毙？”他固执地问。不问清楚这些，就不能继续下去。

史迈利平静地答道：“他们全部被枪毙了。秘密警察在同一天晚上席卷了两个间谍网，他们比你关起来的时间长得多。据说是你为了保全性命而招供的。”

有一会儿他没有说话，史迈利静静地等待着，他属于那种吉姆没法与之亲近的人。吉姆需要更热情的类型。但是最终他还是接着说道：“原来那是个笑话，”他说：“他们对那些不感兴趣。他们想谈的只是老总的‘坏苹果’理论。”

“所以，到现在你已经开始承认，老总是对的，圆场里的确有一只‘鼹鼠’。”

是的，证据，他找到了。但是那时他已经不太能够进行思考，不分昼夜的强光和噪声使他神经衰弱，他崩溃了，管不住思绪，陈年往事都涌上心头。渐渐的他糊涂了，感觉不到时间流逝，忘记了自己身处何处。

“不错，你是个地道的外勤人员，把动脑筋的事情留给别人去做，不过，当你知道你陷进了一个圈套里，被人出卖，背部中枪，在几个月里，除了躺在或坐在木床上，或在一间俄国监房里踱步以外无事可做的时候，我想即使是最爱行动的人都免不了会想一想，他怎么会陷进这样一种困境。”

吉姆在一片刺眼的白光里想着心事，他的嘴唇干裂了，处在脱水状态，噪声源源不断地钻进他耳朵里。到此为止，审问真正进入了最折磨人的阶段。他们对他用尽了各种手段，在受尽折磨的间隙里，他超然地思索关于比尔的一切，当他发现那个小个子格外地关心“坏苹果”理论后，他就不能不用这样一种态度去想关于比尔的事情。

在此之前他还觉得这多半是老总的胡思乱想，因此他到处想找个人谈谈。当时只有比尔在伦敦。他很想问比尔他是不是那只“鼹鼠”，但是他知道这个问题是不能问出口的。他们没真的谈这件事。而在莫斯科的牢房里吉姆一遍遍问自己，谁是真正的“鼹鼠”。一定有一只“鼹鼠”，现在他毫不怀疑了。

然而一旦他想要深入进去，周围的噪声好像就变得更响了，迫使他放弃思考。他的心像荒芜的旷野一样，一阵阵狂风尖利地呼啸而过。苏联人连他和老总喝的白酒是什么牌子都知道。他们什么都知道，知道来的人会是他，吉姆·普里度，父母是捷克人，曾经负责捷克的间谍网，对捷克的贸易路线十分熟悉，出色的外勤人员，性格忠诚……他是老总的首选，也是苏联人的首选，所以他还没出发前，他们就知道是他。比尔知道是他吗？“去哪里？又是布拉格？”那个小个子开始跟他扯闲篇，波西、铎比、布拉德、史迈利和他的安，为什么他不问比尔，是不是因为他已经完全地了解了他？他是不是也知道比尔和他的关系，他知道他们是一对隐秘的情人吗？

吉姆告诉史迈利他想知道的一切，但是有一些是史迈利不关心，而他也不会说的。史迈利不会想知道他在监狱里受的苦，也不会想知道他中弹倒下，整个世界在眼前倾斜颠覆的时候，心中有什么想法。

和史迈利谈完，吉姆沿着坡地向自己的车走去，夜间潮湿的草丛打湿了他的裤腿，肩伤发作得更厉害了。与此同时，另一个叫比尔的男孩也伤心欲绝。

 

中

一切都尘埃落地了，时间过得真快。成功和失败只有一线之隔，由盛转衰只取决于短短的几个星期。监牢外有一块小小的用铁丝网围住的空地，比尔·海顿坐在长凳上休息，他的脸色由于流鼻血而变得苍白，脸颊的肌肉也松弛了，他是个斗败了的人，他对未能完成工作感到失望，同时又感到是一种解脱。

他在等着去莫斯科。

临行前，比尔才发现自己究竟有多想留在伦敦。他永无可能再去瑟斯古德见见吉姆了。他可以请史迈利带一张支票给画室的模特儿，也可以请他帮忙安顿那个男孩子，但他不可能叫史迈利去照看吉姆，他叫铎比做了这类事，但那没用。他溜去见过吉姆后就明白了，那没有用，伤痛无法弥补。而即使在此时此刻，比尔想的更多的仍是他自己的伤痛。他的一部分将永远留在英国了，他一生都将因此难以获得平静。

在汽车旅馆里，他让吉姆趴在床上，他抚摸着吉姆因为疼痛而虬结的肌肉，但根本懒得去看那伤口，他想那自然是很痛，但毕竟只是肉体的疼痛。肉‘体的疼痛总是可以忍耐的。他仍然只是想深入吉姆的内部，把他整个的敞开来，他想听吉姆破碎的呻’吟，想确定吉姆仍然爱他。史迈利的安变幻无定，他的吉姆对他却有确定无疑的爱。

在瞬息的万变的世界中心，吉姆·普里度永远不改初衷。

吉姆的学生中有个叫比尔·洛的，一个笨瓜，和自己完全两样，时刻想引起吉姆的注意。他感到好笑，他想着吉姆会不会把比尔·洛当做自己。比尔·洛，幡然醒悟、改邪归正的比尔·海顿，愚钝、敏感、时常自责、害怕失去大人的爱。他平静地笑起来。他想起吉姆对那孩子冷淡、却又不失关怀的态度。

史迈利试图用吉姆来刺探他，而他也不忘用安来刺激史迈利。在冰冷的国家机器的较量中，私人感情却占据了如此重要的地位，人性的部分被不断鞭挞刺痛。安是史迈利的弱点，吉姆是他的弱点。在和安翻云覆雨的时候，比尔走神地想着吉姆，时间越来越晚，超出了他的预期，俱乐部已经关门了。他陷入焦急的情绪，对安越来越粗暴，越来越不耐烦，他知道他们的关系将在今夜走到终点，于是更加肆无忌惮，他轻蔑的态度把安气得不轻。他开始奚落她。圆场的电话就是那个时候来的。他立刻知道是捷克的消息传进来了，他穿上衣服，往圆场赶去。

比尔知道，他不该问吉姆的情况，但那时，那是他唯一关心的问题。

他去了吉姆的公寓，把公寓里可能泄露消息的东西收拾起来。他查看吉姆的衣柜，睡他的床，贪婪地呼吸着公寓里的空气，房间里的一切比尔都很熟悉。最后他带走了他送给吉姆的那幅自画像，还有几件衣领上绣着J.P.的衬衣。

现在，他正穿着其中的一件。

不过他不喜欢那幅画，太平静了，但吉姆喜欢。

比尔发现根本没人留神看管他，因为他也出局了。和之前的吉姆一样。他长久地坐在长凳上，秋风萧瑟，梧桐的叶子全黄了，地上铺满落叶。空气凛冽清新，他觉得有些冷，也有些无趣，他兴致不高地凝望着不远处的灌木林，忽然他集中了目光，他看到了那个幻象，百感交集，他冷漠地看着对方，忽然感到脸上一凉。

 

下

吉姆·普里度一直为国家效力，但是最终，他却把这一切视为私人恩怨。

因为他只是个剥头皮的，无法站在一个更高的高度看问题。

他和比尔相互凝视，只有短短的一瞬，他从瞄准镜上挪开目光，抬起了头，他认出比尔穿着的是他的衬衣。从捷克回国后，他没能再回到自己的公寓，有人交给他一只箱子，里面装着为数不多属于他的东西。没有比尔的，也没有那幅画。比尔没有给他留下什么。比尔冷漠的表情令他感到真实，他重新俯下头，这一次没有迟疑，他扣下扳机，在比尔脸上留下了一颗，他从来不曾见过的眼泪。

这像是一部不会使观众掉泪的电影，哭的只有影片中的角色。


End file.
